Seth Arib Sadat (The Lovable Devil)
Seth Arib Sadat or by his nickname "Sid", is one of the main male anti-hero/villain protagonist of fan fiction, "The Lovable Devil". He is the son of the legendary Evil Dragon known as Apophis, the Eclipse Dragon. Much like the Two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion, it is said that he and other Evil Dragons, especially Crom Cruach and Aži Dahāka were feared among Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Dragons, and the various factions in the world for their immense powers and extremely savage brutality. He now travels the world with Geist Pheles, the 3rd son of the House of Pheles and former 6th Ranking Champion of the Rating Game to redeem himself back to the Underworld and see how his life turned out to be. Appearance: Seth's overall appearance is that of a lean, muscular-built young man with height of 6'2. His most noticeable features being his upward spiky white hair that comes as far as his shoulder blades on his back, as well as a large white cross symbol donning on his forehead, and his two swords on his right hips. He has sharp, piercing red-amber colored eyes with an accentuated design around the crust of them, while also possess two white pearl earrings to go along with a tight necklace that has a circular ornament attached to it which revealed that he inherited from his deceased mother. For his attires, he wears a golden-colored kasaya that has a dragon-scale pattern that covers one-half of his body while the other half is exposed. A white sash is also tied around the upper part of the garb that streaks to hip to go with one around his waist as well. On his left arm, he has the emblem of the Team Twilight in a dark-green tattoo with a intricate armband wrapped around it, while the mark of his mother's sorcery spells resides on his left shoulder to symbolize it. He wears dark colored capris to go with a simple set of two-toned colored footwear. Personality: Like his father, Apophis who is a respectful, refined, and sophisticated dragon, Seth has inherited his father's refined and respectful personalities, displaying extremely cool and calm composure, able to keep his composure in even the direst situations. Such example was shown when Geist, Seth, and Danny were discussing about more random, mundane subjects such as the delicious ale from neighboring, right before being bombarded by dozens of volatiles. On occasions, he is acted as a advisor to Geist for his plans, and usually contrasting his twisted and sick personality, implying that they make a good, scheming duo. Although he doesn't hold back as he is capable of criticizing others greatly. While he's a gentleman, he also inherited his father's desire to fight strong opponents in a honorable duel as a proud member of the dragon, while disliking barbaric and brutal methods. Despite the fact, he also inherited her mother's kind and noble heart as well where he values life greatly and always seeks to never leave innocent people to die, even putting himself in danger if another can stay unharmed. He cares greatly for his comrades, and would risk even his own life to save them, should the need arise. Geist noted that he is basically a man who follows his own code of morality without any compromises. History: In the past, Seth's father, Apophis fought against his nemesis, Ra of Egyptian Sun God in Egyptian mythology and annihilated at some point. After a thousands of years, He was revived by Geist D. Pheles, who later on explored the world and miraculously fall in love with a human woman, who was the descendant of the famous household of Egyptian sorcerers. After he was brought into the Khaos Brigade by his father after his mother died many years later, he was placed under the care of Geist, which started the same relationship with Dahāg. And thus began their comical, and enjoyable friendship with one another due to their contrasting and yet, complimenting personalities. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Immense Strength: As an son of Apophis, who are said to be one of the three most powerful Evil Dragons, alongside Crom Cruach and Aži Dahāka. Seth has shown to be be immensely strong. This was proven when he was able to fight the high-tier members of the Khaos Brigade (including Hero Factions, Old Satan Faction, and Stray-Magician Factions) along with Dahāg. Geist stated that the Khaos Brigade was lucky enough to survive against them only because he had started to quarrel with his father and was thus distracted. Umbrakinesis: '''Due to his father's heritage over darkness and shadow based-abilities, Seth has demonstrated that he can able to use it at considerable feats where he is capable of dissolving its opponent upon contact at fast pace and able to fire multiple projectiles of small orbs, from the darkness itself, use it to defend himself by absorbing and dissolving enemy attacks. It was demonstrated where he displayed his umbrakinesis in a practice battle/spar against high-tier members of the Khaos Brigade. Geist also stated that among the dragons he met in his life, Seth is one of the stronger dragons in terms of techniques and skills where he has shown the capability to parry and counteract against multiple types of different magic techniques by magicians of Khaos Brigade, which Geist finds it impressive. '''Primordial Water: Apophis' special technique. Like his father, Seth has inherited his father's special ability to produce and manipulate considerable volumes of Black Water to submerge his surroundings and attack his opponents. This water is extremely deadly, as it is capable of dissolving anything it comes into contact with fast pace. It's dissolving properties are powerful enough to wound even Ultimate-Class beings. Dark Field Barrier: Like his father, Seth is shown capable of creating strong and tough black barrier that he can create a dark world of his own, but not to his father's extent. As it seen during his sparring fight with Hero's faction, it is revealed that the reason why he place a barrier around them is for not wanting his father, Geist, Dahāg, or any other members of the brigade to intervene with their fight. Skilled Swordsman: Due to his humanoid dragon form, Dahāg have trained in the art of swordsmanship. After training for a decade, he is capable enough of defeating High and Ultimate-Class beings. This feat was demonstrated as he was able to go head-to-head with Geist D. Pheles, a master of sword during the training/sparring session at Khaos Brigade's HQ. Skilled Sorcerer: Like her mother, Seth has shown well-verse understanding of magic and sorcery due to his heritage as a sorcerer. Using his knowledge, Seth has utilized his sorcery in a series of hieroglyphs, letters, rune craft and arcane arts to forge his techniques for versatile uses. Geist noted that his skills in the sorcery is quite impressive since the magic he uses are quite out-dated, but has high potentials and uses. Immense Durability: Seth is immensely resilient to physical pain, allowing him to continue to move and fight despite grievous injuries from the attacks of the extremely powerful members of the Khaos Brigade which includes Cao Cao's True Longinus attacks. His body underwent further enhancement by Geist's experiments with the Sephiroth Graal, allowing him to freely experiment his primordial water to create deadly poison and effective healing potions vice versa without restriction. Immense Speed: Due to his humanoid appearance, Seth has shown to be considerably formidable in terms of speed being able to counter and fend off attacks from high-tier members of the Khaos Brigade by using his darkness and shadow abilities to move in the darkness. Medical Profession: Due to his primordial water, Seth has manage to accumulate considerable amounts of medical science and knowledge to create his series of poison to experiment, all the while researching onto the biology, physiology, and anatomy of living beings for different reactions. Shapeshifting: He has the ability to change his humanoid-dragon form into his full-dragon form, which it resembles his father's true form, but has mix of shimmering white and silver glow in the scales, gems, and three eyes upon his head which release the same silvery glow due to his mother's trait. In this form, Flight: As a half-dragon, Seth can fly using his wings or using flight magic. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Seth can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Equipment: AnubisBounded.png|The Healer Seraphine.png|Venom It is Seth's favorite and personal bladed weapon of choices in conjectures with his shadow-based power and combat abilities. The overall appearance of the blades are mid-eastern saber and a dagger for Seth's dual swordsmanship. The Venom is a large, short, single-edged dagger with black-colored blades, a handle with hand-guard attach to it. The Healer is a unique sword where it has the designs of a mid-eastern saber, but combined with Japanese steels to create a unique, double-edged sword for maximum sharpness and flexibility, making his swordsmanship and combat abilities deadlier and efficient. Seth normally carries his swords on his right waist. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Seth's appearance is based off of respective characters from different franchises. ** Larcade Dragneel from Fairy Tail. ** Giorno Giovanna from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * The Swords are respectively belonged to these franchises. ** Venom = Alibaba's dagger from Magi. ** Healer = Anubis's sword from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:The Lovable Devil Category:Team Twilight